


Boyfriend makeup challenge

by freeforuse



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe all mundanes, Cutesy stuff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, YouTube, basically they're dorks in love, cheeky!Magnus, youtube au, youtuber!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeforuse/pseuds/freeforuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was watching Alexander with a small smile.</p><p>“Am I rambling ?”</p><p>“Yes, but don’t worry it’s kind of the point of youtube. And it was cute. There’s something about seeing a 6'2feet tattooed man freaking out about foundation”</p><p>Basically, Magnus is a beauty youtuber, Alec does his make up and they are dorks in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend makeup challenge

MagnificentBane

Make-up-Fashion-Lovely and/or sexy problems-magnificent stories and glitter

9 millions followers

 

Those were the words that seemed to glare at Magnus through his computer screen, 9 millions people to disappoint if he did not find a video to film. He had started youtube six years ago and his fanbase has been steadily growing since then. He wouldn’t consider himself as a celebrity, he wouldn’t dare to but the never-ending presents being sent to his place, the invitations to talk shows and the people stopping him in the streets were surely trying to make him feel like one.

It should have been weird. He should have found it weird. Anybody would have found it weird, to become recognized when he walked in the streets but even before starting youtube Magnus has always stood out in a crowd so he was used to the attention. Not to mention his friends (some of which had became youtubers as well) were all very intent on keeping him in touch with reality. Apparently, being one of the most influential beauty youtuber worldwide was not enough to make him exempt of doing the dishes, go figure.

Magnus exhaled and let himself fall on his sofa, groaning loudly. He had just come home from a day with Catharina, his childhood best friend who conquered youtube with her charming smile and good-natured humor. They’ve mostly been walking around New York, vlogging about them eating weird and extra greasy food or attempting to pet his boyfriend’s cat and Magnus was never getting near this thing again, it scratched his hand so hard he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to use it for a week.

He was now utterly exhausted and he still had to film a video for the impending week. His most requested video was one that would involve his mysterious boyfriend of five months, the one that Magnus couldn’t stop ranting about or couldn’t stop looking at when he entered the room while Magnus was filming (as his followers never failed to point out as confirmed by the comment thread he was currently looking at-.

GlittersAndChocolate :

Look, 3:47 Magnus is smiling goofily and he has hearts in his eyes, something tells me that his boyfriend is in the room

Princess56

They are so in love it’s sickening

xXxSilentFratBroxXx

Remember that time in Hawaii and when Magnus apologized because he did not film anything ? Well Cat said here that Mags was there with his boyfriend… Something tells me that he’s the reason we got no vlogs, Mags can’t focus whenever his boyfriend is near him

EbonaDarkness

That’s so gay

GlittersAndChocolate

+EbonaDarkness I think that’s the point of two guys entering a romantic relationship together.

View 68 more replies

Of course his most requested video was a sextape with his secret boyfriend, he had submitted the idea to Alexander but his stern glare was very clear, this was not going to happen (or at least not online, he still had hope for it to happen).

So here laid Magnus, 23 years old, already more successful than most of the conservative white men he had to face growing up, covered in glitter and blood from his fight with the demon that his boyfriend insisted to call Church (It’s a cat and he has a name Magnus !), dressed as sharply as Miranda Priestly and drooling on his favorite pillow since he was apparently too exhausted to even close his mouth. He fell asleep like this and did not wake up until his wonderful boyfriend came into his flat, treading his fingers through Magnus red-spiked hair. Magnus merely groaned in his sleep, leaning into his boyfriend’s hand, too tired to even open his eyes.  
If he did however, he would have seen the way his boyfriend looked at him, fondness evident in his rich hazel eyes as he stared at the man that was so idolized by millions of people, curling on the couch like a child, hair falling down on his scrunched up face. He suppressed a smile at the sight of his boyfriend and gathered him in his arms, bridal style to carry him to his bedroom.

They were not living together yet but with the amount of time Alec spent lounging in Magnus’ loft, they might as well have been. But honestly the loft was always bathing in sunlight, laying on the sofa was like getting your back kissed by angels, there were more books in there than in any of the library Alec has ever seen and the subtle scent of Magnus along with the sight of the man himself devoid of makeup and wearing a pair of Alec’s sweatpants were too good of arguments for him to not be spending his days there.

Magnus stirred in his arms, eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to open his brown eyes.

“What’s up sleepyhead ?” Alec asked and as he finally took notice of his boyfriend’s injured hand “What happened to your hand ? Why is there so much blood ?”

“Your cat happened”

Alec raised an eyebrow “What did you do again ?”

Magnus pouted at his boyfriend. “I tried to feed your damn cat, that’s what happened and now my hand hurts, it’s all numb and I’m pretty sure I can see the light at the end of a tunnel. In fact, I think, oh, god, Grandma, is that you ?”

Alec huffed out a laugh at his boyfriend’s antics and took his shirt and shoes off “You know what I love about you ? You’re never exaggerating anything, you’re so simple”

“As much as I loved this impromptu declaration of love, you still owe me for what your cat did to me” Magnus said as he made grabby motion at his boyfriend, dragging him to bed, immediately cuddling him.

“And what would the payment to make you forgive me be ?” Alec asked, peppering the smaller man’s neck with kisses, he was beautiful and quite frankly Alec still hasn’t understood what he did to deserve a man as beautiful as the one in his arms.

“Well, a blowjob could get you started on this hard road to forgiveness, and an apparition on one of my videos would be perfect”

Alec felt his brown furrow, he knew if he didn’t want to Magnus would never force him to be a part of his videos but at the same time, they’ve been together for five months, they were ridiculously happy and he knew how much Magnus wanted to share their happiness with his followers, they were such a big part of his life.

Mostly he just wanted to brag and rub their love in everyone’s face, like a big fuck you to everyone who tried to tear them apart in the beginning. And honestly, Alec wanted to as well. His family and a big part of his friends told him from the beginning that it was a mistake, that they were a mistake, Magnus was already a successful youtuber, he was loud, wore make-up, mingled with everyone he deemed interesting enough, they were too different, Alec was just going to get his heart broken, he was getting played with…

If it wasn’t for the support of his siblings and his closest friends, Alec might just have given up on them. He was very glad he did not however, Magnus was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Magnus really was amazing. He could go from sex on legs when he was wearing his tight leather pants and gold embroidered shirt with a v-neck so deep it could have been confused with an open shirt, covered in glitter and jewels, to an adorable dork in fuzzy socks, a shirt two sizes too big for him and no make up or hair product on his face, trying to beat Max, Alexander’s youngest brother at any sort of ridiculous video games Max has become addicted to.

He thought it over for a moment, letting himself relax in his lover’s embrace, relishing in the feeling of being loved and protected. Magnus didn’t prompt for an answer and Alec found himself loving him even more for it. He was now comfortable with himself and maybe it was time to show everyone. “Deal” he found himself saying.

The rewarding kiss and look in Magnus’ eyes made him wonder why he took so long to accept it.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Hello lovelies, it’s MagnificentBane and I hope you’re all having a wonderful day, you deserve it. If not, don’t worry, I’ve got something to cheer you up, something you’ve all been waiting for, darling if you would like to join us”

On cue, footsteps could be heard before Alec plopped himself down next to Magnus. His dark hair was a mess, a consequence of his nervous habit of trailing his hand through it. He raised his hand and smiled at the camera “Hi everyone I’m Alec”

“So, as you probably guessed, this is the famous boyfriend I’ve been ranting about for an eternity”

“You’re such a drama queen, we’ve only been together for five months Mags”

“Yes but I’ve been waxing poetry about your beauty long before that”

Alec could feel a blush rising high on his cheeks, a starting contrast from his pale skin, dark hair and dark tattoos covering his skin.

“Come on darling, don’t act so shocked, you’re amazing of course I would be babbling about your beautiful eyes and deliciously messed up hair-” Alec rolled his eyes and ducked his head in an attempt to hide it from the camera’s lens “I think they got the idea”

“So, lovelies, some of you might know this if you’ve seen Cat’s vlog, I’ve been injured by a ferocious beast”

Alec rolled his eyes and half-heartedly punched Magnus’ shoulder “It’s a cat, a goddamn cat Magnus”

Magnus looked affronted “it’s not and you know it. Anyway, since my hand is severely hurt” He raised his hand to prove his point, waving it a little and pointing at the bandaids on his fingers “I can’t do my make-up, so my dear Alexander is going to help me look fabulous”

“That’s already done, that video is going to be really short”

Magnus felt his face break into a smile, Alexander has come so far to be able to openly flirt with him in front of an audience. The sight of Alec, so carefree, looking at him with twinkling eyes and a smug grin tugging at his mouth made his heart flutter in his chest. His subscribers were going to have a lot of fun with his dopey grin and heart eyes.

“If only, but no, youtube actually does take work and this video has only just begun. So, Alexander, what look are you going for ?”

“Well, Izzy, my sister” he added as he looked at the camera, as if only then remembering that it was there “often made me help with her make up so I’ll just go with it and hope that make-up is like bicycle and we can’t forget it”

Magnus smiled and waved his hands with a flourish towards the array of products on the table beside them “Help yourself darling”

Alec studied the numerous articles displayed over him for a moment, a look of utter confusion on his face. “My sister always started with a lotion to help the foundation stick longer to her face or something, I don’t really remember, it was a long time ago, she’s so good at make-up now that she can exchange tips with Magnus who’s -I recall from some comments I read on his videos- a god of makeup and everything beauty related so she’s good. Anyway, she always called me after she had started putting on makeup so I don’t actually know where to start… You know what, your skin is clear, you did that mask thing yesterday, let’s forgo that, you don’t need it.”

Magnus was watching Alexander with a small smile.

“Am I rambling ?”

“Yes, but don’t worry it’s kind of the point of youtube. And it was cute. There’s something about seeing a 6'2feet tattooed man freaking out about foundation”

Alec barely looked up to grin at Magnus from where he was searching for the perfect side of eyeshadow. “Hey, it’s not my fault that you guys took make-up and made it into an art form, it’s hard to keep up when there’s all those techniques and stuff I feel like a toddler trying to draw Mona Lisa while Van Gogh is watching him”

Magnus shared a look with the camera, eyebrow raised as Alec continued to ramble.

“Wait, do you do contouring ? I don’t know how to do that.” He seemed to ponder for a moment “Let’s just put powder there, close your eyes and do not breathe by your nose”

Magnus complied but not before he mouthed a quick “help me” to the camera. He could feel a brush carefully being dragged across his skin, it was surprisingly the good kind of brush and Alexander seemed to know what he’s doing. “You know what I always said biscuits, I don’t run after guys or girls. But with a face like his and an ability to do my make-up, I might just power-walk.”

Alec rolled his eyes and gently flicked his brush on his boyfriend’s nose “You’re such a dork”

“And you love it” Magnus has opened his eyes and was leaning towards Alexander.

“It says a lot about me that I do, doesn’t it ?” Magnus smiled at that and kissed Alec’s cheek.

Alec repositioned himself and clapped his hands “Okay as nice as it is I do need to do your make-up so stay still”

Magnus obliged and everything was fine for a few seconds until the taller of the two felt bored and sticked his brush inside the other’s nose

“Oww, Alexander, that’s my nose !” Magnus flailed his arms around, trying to hold off sneezing, nearly falling off his seat in the process. His boyfriend at least had the decency to look apologetic though the wink he shared with the camera said otherwise.

“Well I think that’s enough, let’s start with the eyeshadow and since I actually listen to your ramblings I know which colors match so we’ll go with that blending of grey and dark glittery eyeshadow.”

Magnus turned to face the camera “And they say that true love is dead”

Alec had grabbed the pencils and looked at them quizzically “Wait what’s the right pencils ? Can I phone a friend ?”

“We’re not at a tv show, that’s not an option”

Alec stuck his tongue at Magnus, it was a childish reaction but he was 21, he never agreed to being an adult, taxes still scared the crap out of him. Almost as much as messing his boyfriend’s makeup. He inhaled and tried to remember what Izzy did, it was 7 years ago but he should still remember the basics, something about applying the darkest shade first ? Or the lightest ? Well it was 50/50.

He applied the darkest one first just on top of the eyelids, willing his hand to stay firm, he was so focused on the task at hand that he did not realize that he was now sticking his tongue out, brow furrowed as he blended the colors.

Magnus opened one eye, intent on watching his boyfriend’s face, he was so pretty like this, so focused on his makeup. He had a look of intense concentration on his face, his dark hair a mess on top of his head, falling into his eyes though he did not seem to register it. He was beautiful, god he looked like a masterpiece, a work of art, the tip of his pink tongue peeking out of red plumped lips that looked so damn kissable. Alec blowed lightly on his eyelids and Magnus could feel him pulling away a little, he couldn’t resist and stole a quick kiss.

“Do not disturb an artist while he works” Alec bellowed in a perfect Magnus’ impression.

“Well dear I’m rubbing off on you, am I not ?”

“If this could stay an image I would appreciate it. I don’t really want you to rub this perfect makeup on me”

“Don’t blame me, it’s your fault for looking so adorable when you’re focused”

Alec blushed at that and focused on putting eyeliner on. “Don’t move or you will only have yourself to blame”

Magnus obeyed and to fill the silence, made small talk, sharing his misadventures about his first time using an eyelashes curler “seriously, men could walk on the moon but they couldn’t make those things easier to handle ?”, his first meeting with Alec’s family “his little brother was 13, we were seating on Alec’s couch while he got ready and his brother was a real sweetheart, he asked me if I wanted something to drink, told me that if I hurt Alexander he’d make sure that no one would find my body, asked if I wanted something to eat… An angel, really”

“I did not know that, I thought Jace was the only one who gave you the shovel talk”

“Are you kidding me ? Jace, Izzy, Clary, Lydia and the neighbor’s dog gave it to me, every time you left the room or you weren’t looking Jace would mime slicing a throat”

Alec laughed at that “Then I guess I will have to stay by your side forever, I know quite a few people who would be very upset if you were to be killed”

They smiled at each other as Alec filled Magnus’ eyebrows, Magnus retold the story of his fight with an old man on the streets, Alec making noncommittal noises every so often and adding his side of the story.

“I think I’m done, don’t be mad at me, I tried my best but I’m pretty sure I made you eyebrows thicker than Bert’s from sesame street”

“That’s why when I try to raise them I feel like I just got out of a lifting ?”

“How would you know how that feels Mags ?”

“Honey I spent weeks introducing you to the real housewives and you still do not know how it feels ?”

“Touché” said Alec as he handed Magnus the mirror. Magnus contained his laugh and broke into a giant smile “I gather that Izzy’s eyebrows never needed to be done ?”

“Coulé”

“But honestly darling I’m impressed, apart from the eyebrows it’s actually really good, I’m definitely keeping the eyeshadows tonight”

Alec smiled and raised his hand “So, do I deserve an high five ?”

“Well you tried your best so I’ll oblige” Magnus clapped his hand in Alec’s one and kept it in his grasp before turning to the camera “so, that was my boyfriend doing my makeup, I think he did a pretty good job, but I’m totally buying you a book about eyebrow there’s no way you can be so ignorant about the way it is supposed to look”

Alec rolled his eyes at that comment but the blush creeping on his cheeks betrayed his apparent annoyance. “Are you sure that you’re in position to talk about anatomically correct things ? Should I show your subscribers your drawings ? Because I distinctly remember your cats having bigger heads and paws than the re-”

“AAAAAND THAT’S ALL, thank you Alexander for joining me, you were wonderful, if you liked this video you know the drill, give it a big thumbs up, subscribe to all my social medias accounts… I love you guys, take care and I’ll see you next week for another video ! Say goodby Alexander”

Alexander disentangled his hand from Magnus’ and waved at the camera “So, bye everyone, I hope you enjoyed it and.. I hope you all have a lovely day ? I don’t really know what to say” he scratched at his head and smiled awkwardly “Thanks for watching”

…

Potterfan34

They are so cute I can’t

 

BaneOfMyExistence

Wow Alexander is hot, he looks so kind and nice and he knows how to do make-up, where can I get one ?

 

IronAmerica

Alexander is using him, that’s not true love at all, Magnus deserves better

Plaidandchocolate

Are you kidding me ? Have you not seen how they look at each other, Alec looks at Magnus like he hung the moon and he knows his favorite colors, he is the one that brought croissants to Magnus when he was hangover after his best friend’s birthday and they were not even together at the time and it’s apparently a thing he does every time Magnus feels sick, even Magnus’ friends say that he is an angel how can you judge him from a seven minutes vide…View more

 

BiscuitsAndGlitter

THEY ARE OTP MATERIAL, LOOK AT THE WAY THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER WHEN THEY THINK THE OTHER IS NOT WATCHING

MagnificentGlitteryUnicorn

“I guess I will have to stay by your side forever” Guess who’s found a new OTP ?

Magnuscouldeatmyan*s

Magnus calls him darling and Alexander calls him Mags, I can’t

BaneOfMyExistence

I actually think it’s Alec and Magnus is the only one calling him Alexander

Ishipmorethingsthanebay

THAT’S EVEN CUTER !! THEY ARE TOO MUCH, I CAN’T

view 134 more replies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all of the stuff I'll post here are already on my blog alhecksanderlightwood.tumblr.com where you can find my headcanons or come talk to me about headcanons or send me requests or just scream into the void with me


End file.
